Sober
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Mark and Derek get drunk. Marek SLASH!
1. Drunk Sex

Mark Sloan sat at the bar drinking his beer. He thought about how stupid he had been with Addison and everyone else. He was just tired of being him. For once in his life, Mark wished to be someone else.

Derek Shepherd soon sat down beside Mark. They hadn't been on speaking terms lately, but Derek was feeling the same way Mark was. Tired of being himself. Tired of Addison _and _Meredith. Just...tired.

"Hey, Derek," Mark said, his voice scratchy from being tired and probably drunk.

"Mark," retorted Derek. He downed his beer within the course of only two drinks. Derek then grabbed another drink and downed it.

"Woah. Slow down. You'll kill yourself," Mark said quietly.

"I don't want to kill myself. I just want to get drunk," Derek said.

"I hear you there, bud." Mark and Derek clinked their glasses together before downing them in seconds.

Hours later, Mark and Derek were too drunk to even consider the possiblity of driving.

So, Walter drove them back to Mark's apartment. They walked up the steps, swaying from side to side.

Mark unlocked the door and he and Derek swayed into his apartment, laughing over nothing in particular.

They eventually started talking about Addison.

"I'll never love her again," laughed Derek.

"I'll never stop loving her," laughed Mark.

After that, they just laughed.

Eventually, they stopped laughing. Mark still smiled, though. "I don't want to talk about her anymore."

"Me neither," agreed Derek.

Mark suddenly kissed Derek, and, at the end of the night, they ended up naked in Mark's bed.

Derek was the first one to wake up in the morning. His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry and tasted terrible. He looked to the side, not expecting to see a naked Mark lying next to him.

Derek then remembered last night. The alcohol, the laughing, the talking, the kissing, and finally, the naked part.

Mark finally woke up. He ran a loving finger across Derek's uncovered hip, smiling. "Last night was--"

"Last night didn't happen," Derek said slowly, pronouncing each part carefully.

Mark sat up. "What? Why not?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen. You're my best friend, not my lover," Derek explained.

"Leave then," said Mark, looking away from Derek.

Derek wanted to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at Mark's back. The intricate lines were perfect. Derek then looked at Mark's naked butt. It was cuter than he had ever remembered it before, not that they had done this before.

"Look, we were drunk," Derek said plainly.

Mark turned to look at Derek, and Derek noticed the perfectly toned muscles of his chest and torso. Mark sighed. "But we don't have to be drunk."

And Mark kissed Derek.


	2. Oops I Did It Again

At work, Derek avoided Mark as much as possible. He hadn't wanted last night to happen. It definitely wasn't the right thing to do. They were two men. Two _grown_ men. With penises and everything. Derek smacked himself in the head. Mark's penis was the last thing he wanted to think about right then. But he just couldn't stop. The image of naked Mark kept creeping into his mind like Addison kept creeping onto Derek's nerves. Derek touched his lips with the index and middle finger of his right hand. He remembered all those kisses that Mark had put upon these very contraptions. They didn't feel any different than usual. If anything, they felt better. Healed. _No_. Nothing felt better, because what happened wasn't supposed to happen.

Meanwhile, Mark silently followed Derek, hoping the other man didn't notice it. He wanted whatever happened last night to happen again. He felt that it was the perfect thing to do. Sure, they were both men, with penises, but it felt right to Mark. Mark thought of Derek's penis. It was all he could seem to think about lately. The image of naked Derek was permanently stuck in his brain, but he didn't mind it at all. He actually liked it. Mark noticed that he was getting hard and leaned against a wall, trying to hide his "situation". He remembered the naked part with extraordinary detail. It had felt better than sex with Addison, and sex with nurses, and sex with anyone else. Everything was better. Everything was right.

Mark ran straight into Derek when he went to walk in the opposite direction. Derek looked up at Mark. "Move."

"No," said Mark, smirking. "Not until we talk about this."

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about, Mark." Derek stepped to the side, trying to walk around Mark, but Mark moved with him. Derek sighed angrily. "I'm glad we're being mature about this!"

"Me too," smirked Mark. "Now, are you going to follow me so we can talk about this in private, or do I have to pick you up and carry you?"

Derek clenched his teeth and followed Mark into an empty patient room.

"What?!" Derek yelled.

"Calm down," smiled Mark. He stepped closer to Derek. "You know you want me."

Derek laughed nervously. "No I don't."

"You so do," said Mark. He grabbed Derek by the back of his head and his back and kissed him. He felt Derek's tongue slip into his mouth. Mark wrapped his tongue around Derek's. He pulled Derek's shirt off. He then pulled his own shirt. Derek looked down at Mark's toned muscles, stroking them with the same two fingers he used to touch his lips before. His fingers stopped at Mark's waistband. He untied the scrub pants and pulled them down. Derek watched as Mark's "situation" was revealed to him. Derek pushed his own pants off, then his underwear. Mark took his underwear off too, and there it was. His penis. Just as Derek had remembered it. Derek couldn't help but touch it. His fingers glinted across it, and he was glad this was happening, whatever it was.

Mark smirked again, happy for more than one reason. He set his hands on Derek's shoulders and turned him around. Mark entered Derek and started humping. Mark came earlier than expected. He moaned as it happened, grabbing Derek's shoulder's harder. "I'm glad we're doing this. It seems like the right thing to do. We've always been us, now we're just a different kind of us. I mean--"

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay." Mark smirked.


End file.
